Joe Corroney
Joe Corroney, jest amerykańskim ilustratorem. Profesjonalnym ilustrowaniem Joe rozpoczął zajmować się w 1994 roku (prace dla Knight Press Comics - komiksy Dead Kid oraz Blood and Roses Special). Od tego czasu ilustrował wiele prac (komiksy, książki, karty, magazyny etc.) dla różnych zleceniodawców (World Famous Comics - Death Avenger; Art for White Wolf Publishing - Mage, Rage, Werewolf, itd.; Star Trek art for Last Unicorn Games; Sacred Studios; Image Comics; Microsoft's Age of Empires; Star Trek art for Decipher, Inc.; Paizo Publishing; Rittenhouse Archives Ltd.; Cards, Inc.; Strictly Ink Limited; Topps; Cinemagraphix; Zombie Prom; Marvel Comics; DC Comics; Comics Buyer's Guide Magazine; Cryptozoic Entertainment - The Hobbit, The Walking Death; Upper Deck Entertainment; Moonstone Books; Top Cow/MTV Comics!; Becker & Mayer! Books; Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books; Overstreet Comic Book Price Guide; CBS Studios; BOOM! Studios - Farscape; Titan Comics - Doctor Who; IDW Publishing - Star Trek, X-Files, True Blood, GI Joe). W 1997 roku zaczął ilustrować Gwiezdne wojny dla Lucasfilm, Dark Horse Comics, The Walt Disney Company i innych wydawnictw. W latach 1997-2016 ilustrował komiksy, karty, okładki, opowiadania, książki, poradniki, publikacje książkowe do gier fabularnych, magazyny i plakaty gwiezdno-wojenne. Współcześnie prowadzi swoje studio graficzne o nazwie własnej Joe Corroney z siedzibą w stanie Ohio (53 Sheffield Way, Sandusky, OH 44870) w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Od dziesięciu lat prowadzi szkolenie dotyczące ilustracji komiksowej i ilustracji cyfrowej w szkole Columbus College of Art and Design in Columbus, Ohio oraz warsztaty ilustraji komiksowej na uniwersytecie Ohio State University (Ohio State University's Summer Comic Book Workshop). Ilustracje West End Games *Platt's Smugglers Guide (1997) *Player's Guide to Tapani (1997) *Adventure Journal 15 (1997) *Secrets of the Sisar Run (1997) *Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy (1997) *No Disintegrations (1997) *The Far Orbit Project (1998) *Alien Encounters (1998) *Adventure Journal 16 (anulowany) *Adventure Journal 17 (anulowany) *The X-Wing: Rogue Squadron Sourcebook (anulowany) Scholastic *Star Wars Kids 3 (v2) (1999) Wizards of the Coast *Rebellion Era Sourcebook (2001) *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook (2002) *Star Wars Gamer 1 (2000) *Star Wars Gamer 3 (2001) *Star Wars Gamer 4 (2001) *Star Wars Gamer 5 (2001) *Star Wars Gamer 6 (2001) *Star Wars Gamer 7 (2001-2002) *Star Wars Gamer 9 (2002) Miracle Images Verlag *Star Wars Journal of the Whills 2002 Nr. 24, Offizieller Fan-Club (okładka 2002) Lucasfilm *HoloNet News, Volume 531 (2002) Paizo Publishing *Star Wars Insider 66 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 67 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 68 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 69 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 70 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 71 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 72 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 73 (2003) *Star Wars Insider 74 (2004) *Star Wars Insider 75 (2004) *Star Wars Insider 76 (2004) Topps *Star Wars: Clone Wars Artist Sketch Cards (2004) *Star Wars: Heritage Artist Sketch Cards (2004) *Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Artist Sketch Cards (2005) *Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Artist Sketch Cards (2007) *Star Wars: Clone Wars Artist Sketch Cards (2008) *Star Wars: Clone Wars Season One Wide Vision Artist Sketch Cards (2009) *Star Wars: Galaxy Series Four (2009) *Star Wars: Galaxy Series Five (2009) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Artist Sketch Cards (2010) *Star Wars: Clone Wars Season Two Artist Sketch Cards (2010) *Star Wars: Galaxy Series Six (2010) *Star Wars: Galaxy Series Seven (2012) *Star Wars: Galactic Files Series 1 (2012) *Star Wars: Galactic Files Series 2 (2013) *Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated (2014) *Star Wars: Chrome Perspectives (2014) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Widevision (2014) *Star Wars: Masterwork (2015) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Illustrated (2015) *Star Wars: Rebels (2015) Dark Horse Comics *Empire 25: Idiot's Array 2 (2004) *Empire 31: The Price of Power (2005) Celebrations *Star Wars Celebration III Exclusive Epic Poster and Program Cover Art 2005 *Star Wars Celebration III Exclusive Revenge of the Sith Limited Edition Print Artwork 2005 *Star Wars Celebration IV Exclusive 30th Anniversary Limited Edition Print Artwork 2007 *Star Wars Celebration V Exclusive The Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Limited Edition Print Artwork 2010 *Star Wars Celebration VI Exclusive Return of the Jedi 30th Anniversary Limited Edition Print Artwork 2012 *Star Wars Celebration Europe II Exclusive The Slave Princess Limited Edition Print Artwork 2013 *Star Wars Celebration Anaheim Commemorative The Force Awakens Limited Edition Print Artwork 2015 *Star Wars Celebration Anaheim Exclusive The Inquisitor's Gift Limited Edition Print Artwork 2015 *Star Wars Celebration Europe 2016 "ORDER" Exclusive Print Artwork 2016 IDG Entertainment *Vader: The Ultimate Guide (2005) *Star Wars Insider 80 (2005) *Star Wars Insider 83 (2005) *Star Wars Insider 84 (2005) *Star Wars Insider 86 (2006) *Star Wars Insider 87 (2006) *Star Wars Insider 89 (2006) Del Rey *The Essential Reader's Companion (2012) Becker & Mayer! Books *The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett (2013) *The Imperial Handboook: A Field Commander's Guide (2014) *The Art of Propaganda (2016) *Paint By Numbers (2016) Titan Magazines *Star Wars Insider 114 (2010) *Star Wars Insider Special Edition 2012 (2011) *Star Wars Insider 133 (2012) *Star Wars Insider 134 (2012) *Star Wars Insider 137 (2012) *Star Wars Insider 142 (2013) *Star Wars Insider 151 (2014) *Star Wars Insider 153 (2014) *Star Wars Insider 165 (2016) Disney Interactive *Star Wars: Assault Team (2014) Acme Archives *Star Wars Conquer Limited Edition Print Artwork (2014) ''Linki zewnętrzne:'' * Joe Corroney Kategoria:Ilustratorzy